Always and Forever
by x.EmmiBaybii.x
Summary: What Happens to Bella after Eclipse? Will She Get Married? What Will Happen if she is changed? Find out what i think stephanie Meyer may have in store for us in Breaking Dawn...
1. Surprises

Authors note:

**Authors note:Hey! I'm Emma and this is my first fan fic so I am just asking for lots of advice and reviews etc. Just so you know I am English so for those of you who are not, I want to apologise in advance for any terms of phrases you aren't sure of, feel free to ask me about them if you find any. I should also apologise for my spelling – not my strongest point! Enjoy…**

Chapter one – Surprise!

I was certain that neither Charlie nor Renée would accept my wedding – which was why I was currently in a state of shock.

Earlier today, when I had broken the news to Charlie, I had braced myself, waiting for his face to become bright red with rage, for him to start yelling and order Edward to leave and never return. Instead he had simply rested his head in his hands and sighed. Renée's reaction was also a surprise and was really much like Charlie's, though perhaps with a lot more sobbing. This of course caused me to open my mouth and wonder out loud why they had taken it so well. Their answers, again, were similar and translated to something along the lines of "you can't avoid the unavoidable". It seems that Edward was made for me! Renée had even gone so far as to say that even if we are together for eternity, our love for each other would never waver. If only she knew!

As I pondered on what exactly that would entail, the cool, stone arms that are all too familiar, encased me in their embrace. _Charlie must be asleep_ I thought to myself, before laughing internally for thinking of such pointless things in the proximity of my personal Greek Adonis. Edward suddenly turned me in his arms, no doubt to see my face, causing me to search for his lips with my own. Realising my request, he gladly obliged. Surprisingly, Edward delivered an unusually sweet kiss. Don't get me wrong, I love it when Edward kisses me at all, but this one was even more perfect.

"Edward…" I gasped when he allowed me to catch my breath, " I love you!" He chuckled into my hair while I endeavoured to calm my pulse.

"Bella, love, I am so unbelievably happy! We did it!" he paused before correcting himself, triggering an easy blush from me. "You did it! I can now officially call you my fiancée!" I noticed that he was positively glowing, though before I could complement him his lips were once again sealed to mine. If I could have it my way, I would spend the majority of my time kissing Edward. It will defiantly be a plus when I no longer have to breathe! Again, this time too soon, he pulled away.

"Bella, if you aren't too tired I was wondering if you would like to come home," I felt a thrill run through my as he said 'home'. "to announce our engagement, though I doubts there is anyone that Alice hasn't been able to ambush with the news!" he finished with his perfect smile, leaving me momentarily breathless.

"Of course! Esme will be so happy!" I thought out loud about her reaction. Edward, on the other hand, simply lifted me off my feet and leapt from my second floor window, gracefully, as always, before allowing me to climb onto him.

As he ran with me perched on his back, I suddenly felt relieved that I had forgotten to change for bed and instead, was still wearing the outfit Alice had given me to try out. She'd told me that if I am to become a Cullen in all ways possible, that I have to practice wearing more glamorous outfits. Hmmm… a Cullen… Bella Cullen… it had a ring to it and I liked it. Mrs Isabella Marie Cullen. I giggle to myself. Only a few more weeks and that'll be me! It was all seeming so surreal.

"Bella…?" Edward spoke in a tone he used all too often. I knew what was coming next. "What are you thinking?" he had now slowed to a walk and I was able to see the lovely white mansion ahead of us. He slowly put me to my feet.

"Mrs Isabella Marie Cullen!" I answered with a giggle. "It has a ring to it, don't you think?" I finished with a huge grin on my face, which was mirrored on his until he pulled me into his embrace.

"It most certainly does!" he whispered quietly into my ear in his unbearably seductive voice.

As we reached the front door, Alice appeared with two blindfolds. I glanced at Edward, while he stared, confused, at Alice.

"Stay out of my head you!" She spoke seriously, though with her voice as smooth an chimes it still sounded cheerful, while pointing a finger up at Edwards face. "It's a surprise!" she exclaimed in delight. She threw one of the blindfolds to Edward, before turning to do mine. I groaned. Everyone knew I hated surprises and yet they never stopped organising them. "Now…" She led me inside the house and let go on me as soon as I heard the door close behind me. All was silent.


	2. Emotions

Chapter 2 - Emotions

Chapter 2 - Emotions

…_All was silent…_

The silence cut deep, piercing through me like a dagger. In reaction to this I reached my hand out to find Edwards. Instead of him taking my hand though, he took my face between both of his. Assuming he had done so, I reached up to remove the blindfold, bracing myself for whatever Alice had prepared for us.

"Uh uh uh!" Edwards's tone made me imagine him wagging his finger at me. "Allow me…" he paused as if deciding exactly how to say something. "Now Bella, I know that Alice can go overboard."

"Hey!" I heard Alice chime into the conversation from somewhere in front of me. "I do not! I just make sure it's memorable!" I heard the smirk in her voice.

"Like I said, but love, enjoy the moment." While leaving me more curious about what was going on, Edward untied the blindfold and let it fall to the ground.

"SURPRISE!" I gasped at the scene present in front of me. All of the Cullen's were here and all – even Rosalie – had huge grins plastered on their faces. Again I gasped as I noticed the room. There were red and white sheets covering anything that was not the correct colour. On every surface Alice had laid red roses and even the Cullen's themselves were in on the colour scheme. However, as I stood taking in the new appearance of the room, a question bubble to my lips, what was all of this for?

"Urm… Alice…"I murmured uncertainly, not wishing to ruin her heavenly mood. She smiled knowingly, 'seeing' what I would ask.

"Bella, Edward, I realise that you both wanted to tell us something?" at this Edward took my ring hand and gave me a comforting grin, before turning to his family.

"Alice…Jasper…Esme…Carlisle…Emmett…Rosalie…" he addressed each of his family members individually before lifting my hand. "I'm sure Alice had managed to inform you all already however I feel…" he let his gaze fall to me. "We feel…" I grinned up at him in encouragement at his correction. "That you should hear it from us in person." He paused to gaze at everyone again, before gently squeezing my hand. "Bella and I are to me married. We ask for you all to accept this and to be there on our wedding day!" as I stood staring at Edward, I noticed that he seemed to be glowing. Then all too suddenly, he was kissing me, ignoring the audience we seemed to have. As he pulled away I felt a blush spread across my face.

"Oh Bella dear! I am so pleased that you accepted Edwards's proposal! Of course I already think of you as my daughter, but this just makes it that bit more official! Oh and Edward…" Esme freed me from her embrace to turn to him.

The rest of the night passed in the same manner. It was just a blur, partly because of all the wedding compliments, though mostly because I was still exhausted. As we turned to leave it was not a surprise when Esme ran over to see off the 'newlywed couple to be'. However millisecond later, Jasper appeared and was hugging me babbling on about me being a sister to him.

"Jasper? Do you feel ok?" Alice's chiming laughter filled the awkward silence. With this jasper almost leapt back from me in realisation of what he had just done. I swear that if vampires could blush, his would rival mine.

"Oh ermm…" he paused to laugh nervously. " I guess I underestimated just how Happy Esme really is!" he smiled sheepishly at both Edward and I while everyone snickered behind him. "I can be really annoying at times… you know, being able to feel everyone's happiness and…" he turned to Emmett "lust?" He finished in a confused tone. At this Rosalie giggled, a sound that was too perfect and musical. She took Emmett's huge hand in her own and they started to walk up the marble stairs.

"Bye Bella!" I heard them call from somewhere overhead.

"Okay, that's my queue to leave!" I mumbled with a blush as I realised why they had gone upstairs. Everyone had grins on their faces as they said their goodbyes and I was soon in Edwards's arms with the wind blowing against my face. I must have fallen asleep because I woke when he laid me onto my bed, pulling the covers over me.

"Sleep my Bella." I heard Edward whisper before I fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	3. Nightmare

Authors note: Thank you so much to those who have left a review of added my story to your alerts… or both! I am trying desperately to update quicker and more often… Enjoy…

Chapter 3 – Nightmare

As Alice turned me to face the mirror, in order to inspect the outcome of this 'Bella Barbie' session, I noticed that I looked almost as dressed up as I had for prom.

"Do you like your hair?" Alice questioned me in a sisterly way. As I looked back into the mirror I was shocked to find that I actually did like it. The front was tied back into a bun, with the rest o f my hair, and random bits from the bun, were in perfect curls. I sighed. I really, really liked it.

"Oh my god. You don't like it?" Rosalie now chirped in. "Because that…" I cut her off before either of them jumped to conclusions.

"No, really, I love it! It's just that now you'll do it all the time, and anyway, what is all this," I motioned to my hair and make up. "For?" They both exchanged a glance.

"Well Bella, as your Fiancées sister, best friend, maid of honour, wedding planner…" Alice was counting them out on her fingers. In an attempt to make her continue, I loudly cleared my throat. It worked, but not before she could jokingly glare at me.

"Anyway," She continued, her bubbly self again. "Since I am all of the above, don't you think it's my duty to organise your Hen Night?" Oh no! Suddenly I slumped onto Alice's sofa.

"Alice, you promised you wouldn't!" It wasn't exactly true, but I had warned her that I didn't want one.

"I did not! Besides, we are picking Angela and Jessica up in 20, so," She threw me a piece of Fabric, which of course I was unable to catch. Alice suddenly appeared holding the material. Before I'd had time to bend over to pick it up, she had placed it in my out stretched arms and continued.

"Put that on. Me and Rose will be outside." She shoved me into her bathroom and shut the door. Maybe I hadn't heard correctly, had she told me to put this on? Sure enough, as I unfolded the fabric I discovered it was a skirt.

"Alice," I could hear that my voice was an octave higher. "I can't wear this! Are you sure it's all here?" I could hear snickers on the other side of the door. "Alice?" I was frustrated when she didn't answer. In Anger I threw open the door, shouting at the same time.

"What kind of person would wear that? I'll tell you. A hooker!" as the room came into view, they did also. I felt a blush spread on my cheeks as I took in what Rosalie was wearing. The same skirt Alice had given me, though in blood red. She had time to give me a deadly glare, before storming out of the room.

"Here," Alice snickered as she handed me something else to wear. "Don't worry about Rose, she wasn't even going to wear the skirt, cos' all the boys ogle too much," Alice was suddenly understanding. "This dress is a bit better for you." As I inspected what Alice had given me, I realised that, like my hair, I adored it. It was Navy in colour, with one sleeve; the other was off the shoulder. It was then that I took in what Alice was modelling.

"Wow Alice, that dress looks great on you!" it wasn't a lie. The dress was turquoise with thin gold straps.

"Now it's your turn." She replied, pushing me into the bathroom, for the second time.

As I ogle myself in the mirror, a thought came to mind. 'Wow I look great!'

"Oh my gosh!" I felt like I was going to faint, for the second time. The first was when we had walked outside to the 'car' only it wasn't a car. The Cullen's had gotten a Limo. I mean come on! When we had picked up Ang and jess, I'm sure they nearly fainted as well.

But now we stood in front of a club. A nightclub. Where they expected me to dance.

"No." I had consciously decided to be stubborn.

"Bella, don't make me carry you, because I will." Rosalie whispered into my ear. I contemplated it for a minute before coming to the conclusion that I had no choice. With a scowl on my face, I marched forward to Alice, in order to get inside.

"Come on Bella, dance." Alice complained. I was standing on the dance floor, arms crossed, swaying slowly. After a song of this I decided I was parched.

"Alice can we get a drink?" Angela overheard and agreed. Rosalie also seemed to agree.

"We'll get the drinks, you three stay here." Rosalie told us three 'Humans' while she dragged Alice of to buy our refreshments. Once they were out of sight the interrogations began.

"Oh my god, I can't believe you are marrying Edward Cullen! Can I see the ring?" Jessica asked, already inspecting it. She suddenly gasped. "Bella, he must have spent a fortune on this." I managed to keep myself from rolling my eyes since she was staring straight at me.

"Actually, it was his mothers." I prayed that my tone wasn't too bitter. I hated it when people praised the Cullen's because of their money. Before jess could reply though, Rosalie and Alice returned with drinks.

"Mmm… this Coke's better than usual, is there anything in it?" Angela chirped.

"Don't be silly Ang, it's coke." I replied though I couldn't deny it. It did taste different.

After about 10 minutes I was on the dance floor.

"You know, this is really fun!" I told rose who smirked at me. I felt so happy and cheerful, like I could do anything. I had no inhibitions. It was bliss.

After what seemed no time at all I was back at the beautiful mansion.

"Where are the boys?" I questioned Alice. Jess and Ang had been dropped home and once again I was the only human present. Alice giggled.

"Here," She placed my pyjamas in my hands. "put these on. It's a long story, I want you to be comfortable." As I got myself ready for bed I noticed how tired and worn out I felt.

Once I was comfy in Edwards bed, Alice who was perched on the corner, spoke.

"First, did you enjoy tonight?" she looked as if she were concentrating on not bursting out into laughter.

"Definitely. For a nightmare it wasn't too scary. Especially after that little break and a drink." It was only when Alice giggle that I noticed my eyes had been shut. My expression must have been funny because it pushed her to full out laughter. Once she had sobered up, she spoke again.

"You know what. I think you should sleep. You aren't very coherent at the moment, though in the morning…" I didn't hear anymore. I'd passed into slumber. The day was now catching up to me, forcing me into a deeper sleep.


	4. Hell

Chapter four - hell

Chapter four - hell

I was back inside the club. It was deserted, with the exception of Alice and myself.

"Alice, no!" she was trying to get me to drink more coke.

"Go on Bella. It makes you happy and more fun." I jumped up and ran out of the door, I'd decided to find Edward. He'd sort Alice out.

"Edward!" I called out into the darkness. No answer. I decided to venture out in search of him. He said that he'd stay close.

As I passed through an alley, I saw him.

"Calm down Bella, I'm here." He spoke softly, in a calming tone. I ran forward to him but the inevitable happened, I tripped. Being so used to him catching me, I didn't bother to extend my arms. However I wasn't caught.

"Damn." I muttered in confusion. "Edward, you promised not to let me get hurt!" I accused whilst inspecting the damage of my fall. Nothing too bad. Just small scrapes. _Lucky there's not much blood_, I thought to myself.

"I'm afraid that, as of now, Edward is a little busy. As for me though, I rather like the concept of your pain, however, unfortunately I am going to have to get my hands dirty, since that messed up little brain of yours wont grant me entrance." A voice, much too high, sickly sweet, answered me, instead of the male one I longed to hear, filling me with fear. I looked up and met her in the eyes. They were a nasty blood red colour. My face must've displayed my fear plainly since an awful smile appeared on her face. "Edward wont even _want_ to help you. In-fact no-one will." She turned slightly to look behind her. There was Edward… Walking away. That alone was enough to break my heart and cause tears to stream down my face freely.

"Edward." I screamed at him. "You swore to me that you'd never leave again." He just shrugged and continued to walk away.

I'm not sure how long I sat there, sobbing, though not long passed before I hear a growl, deep in the chest of my predator. I inconspicuously peeled from under my arms to see the vampire crouched on the floor, ready to pounce... at me. As soon as she left the floor, my only thought was to scream, which is exactly what I did.

"Bella, it was just a dream, don't worry." I woke in bed, where Alice had left me, to Edward soothing me.

"Oh Edward." I threw myself at him. He, of course, returned my kiss just as passionately.

"Hcm hcm…" I jumped as someone cleared their throat. _That wasn't Edward… he'd kissing me. _He laughed at my face as I pulled away, only to notice that the whole Cullen family was present. As always, a blush spread across my cheeks.

"Oh!" I gasped. "Erm… no offence but… well, why are you all here?" They all exchanged glances before staring at Edward. He sighed and turned to me. _I guess they've elected him as 'spokesperson'. _

"Bella, did you know you were having a nightmare?" I nodded and he continued. "Well, love, you were screaming," he paused as if debating whether or not to add something. He must have decided on the first because he continued. "At me. You were distraught. What was the dream about?" My thoughts passed back to the dream and I both felt and heard my pulse quicken. My throat became dry. I had to answer before I no longer could.

"Jane." I croaked out. As soon as I mentioned the name, both Edward and Alice hissed in unison. If I wasn't so scared I would have laughed.

"Could you please give us some privacy?" Edward very politely dismissed his family and once again I was alone with my fiancée.

After a long explanation of what exactly I dreamt I fell back onto the pillows.

"You know I will never leave you?" Edward questioned. _Did I? He'd done it before hadn't he? What would stop him from doing it again? Oh whom was I kidding? We were engaged. _I placed a hand on his cool cheek.

"Of course I know, you silly vampire. We are engaged and very much in love. Besides, neither one of us can spend any amount of time away from the other." He grinned. " It was just a nightmare, probably from my awful day, whilst you… what did you do?" he grimaced.

"Emmett threw me a stag do that he had planned."

"Say no more!" I laughed. Once I'd sobered up Edward spoke.

"I think the source of your dream was…" Edward was interrupted when Alice appeared at the door.

"Bella! Bathroom! Quick!" she practically screamed. Sure enough, I immediately felt nauseated. I rolled over to get out of bed and was suddenly knelt over the toilet in the bathroom.

"Ugh!" I groaned once I was done. I was never ill, just injured. I could sense Edwards smirk as I trudged back into the room.

"I was going to tell you that the bad dream was because of your alcohol intake, but I guess you have realised that!" What? I snapped my head up to read his face.

"Alcohol?" he appeared confused by my response. Realisation dawned over me. Alice had given me Alcohol earlier.

"You didn't know?" he asked, apparently amused. Once in bed I hid my face.

"Brace yourself in the later. I'm going to make everyone's morning hell!" I smiled to myself at him moment of silence, after which his only reply was to hum my lullaby, sending me once again into slumber.


End file.
